This invention relates to a method of compensating for the trajectory of a missile or projectile, such as a bullet or arrow, wherein the hunter need not continuously bracket the target nor know the range of the target to accurately determine the proper trajectory.
It is described in terms of a gun, but is applicable to a bow. Correction of trajectory relies on the principle that as the projector, such as a gun's barrel, is pivoted upward, a bullet shot from the gun will have a longer path. Prior art scopes which corrected for trajectory, pivoted the scope to determine how far to raise the gun barrel. Examples of such scopes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,492,733 to Leatherwood and 3,506,330 to Allen. With these scopes, a hunter must turn range finding knobs on the scope, bracketing the target between cross-hairs to accurately correct the bullet trajectory. If a target moves toward or away from the hunter, the target must be rebracketed at the new range. The operation of the range finder takes time, and, as there is little time in which to get a clean shot once a target is sighted, many hunters do not take the time to bracket their target properly. This results in a bullet's being shot with an improper trajectory which will miss the animal or only wound it.
Further, these scopes often have multiple horizontal cross-hairs or other aiming means. This clutters the field of view and makes quick short range shots more difficult as a hunter may forget with which cross-hair or other indicium to aim with.
Lastly, it is often difficult to keep a scope and rifle steady while turning the knobs of the scope.
One object of this invention is to provide a method for quickly and accurately determining a proper trajectory for a missile or projectile such as a bullet or the like.
Another object is to provide a method of trajectory correction which requires no rebracketing of a target for shots at different ranges.
Another object is to provide a method for quickly and accurately determining the approximate range of a shot, and to determine if it is within the range of the projectile and the hunter's ability to aim accurately.
Another object is to provide a reticle to facilitate the use of the method.
These and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following disclosure and accompanying drawings.